


Liberosis

by Mandakatt



Series: Little Star [4]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Aaravos, Reader is getting unwanted attention, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Insert, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You have come to Aaravos with a very strange request...You no longer wish to feel.Surprised by your request, Aaravos finds himself teasing you--much like others had, and that causes you to storm out of his room in anger because he just confirmed to you that you are nothing but something to be used.Aaravos finds himself instantly angry at this idea. You are not. You are more than that.And now, he needs to make it right.
Relationships: Aaravos (The Dragon Prince)/Reader
Series: Little Star [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744216
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Liberosis

“I beg your pardon?”

Aaravos watched you with an almost unreadable expression as he lifted a brow at your request. He was surprised that you would ask for him to do such a thing. Did you not know, nor understand that humans were meant to feel. They were meant to have a wide range of emotions. To feel pain, despair, anger...it is what made you so identifiably human. 

And yet your request struck him as odd.

“Yes,” you spoke softly as you were unable to lift your eyes enough to look at him. “I wish to no longer have a heart that cares.”

“And why do you wish to no longer have feelings?” 

He gently placed his hands behind his back as he slowly started to circle around you. He could hear your heart race, see the pulse of it beat rapidly in the hollow of your throat as he took in your posture. The way you refused to look up from the floor. The way your shoulders were slumped and you no longer carried yourself with that aura of confidence he’d come to adore. He stopped in front of you once more, and brought his fingers up to your chin to grasp it gently to tilt your head back and he waited till your eyes finally lifted to him. 

“Little star. Why do you request me to remove your heart?”

“It hurts too much. I am in constant fear of what others think. Hearing them say that I am doing the things I am to simply gain your favor.” 

Aaravos chuckled softly. “But that is exactly what you are doing Little star is it not? You—” and his words were cut short when you glared at him and gently batted his hand away from your face with the back of your own. 

“No, I am doing them for reasons other than simply gaining your attention!” you snapped then inhaled a bit sharply as you tried to calm the sudden flare of your temper. “I do not want  _ just _ your attention. If that was all I had wanted you would have known as I would have tried to tempt you into bed from the start! Considering that is what  _ most _ think of me...”

“Tempt me into bed?” he said softly as a slight smirk pulled the corner of his mouth up. “I do believe that you have done that once already. Although I must admit that was simply to warm your body from the dreadful cold. Was there more you were hoping for that night, Little Star?”

And the look you gave him made him want to reverse time, and take back what he just told you.

“Tell me, are all Startouched elves as dumb as you?”

Aaravos lifted his brows before they dipped down into a slight scowl. Never before have you talked to him in such a manner, and you were not about to begin now. He took a breath through his nose and opened his mouth to rebuke you, but he found himself unable to say a word as he watched tears fill your eyes.

“I am not what they say I am. I am  _ not _ ...but yet this...knowing you would tease me just the same as the rest…” you then scoffed, and gave him almost a sort of self-deprecating laugh. “And you asked me truly why I wished to not feel. To not care about what others say or think about me, and yet you teased me in much the same way.”

He slowly closed his mouth and his scowl deepened, but he was not angry with you. Oh no,  _ never _ at you, but he did not like hearing there were such rumors.

“I am a  _ tool _ . And that, my darling startouched elf is what  _ they  _ see me as. Simply something to be used.” and with a huff you scrubbed angrily at your face with the palm of your hand as you pushed past him. “So thank you, for reminding me of my place.”

Before he could say anything to you, to dispute you of what your place was, you’d slammed the door shut behind you, and he found himself simply staring at it for quite some time, till he took a bit of a breath through his nose and started after you. 

You were not just a tool. Not to him; though you truly didn’t know that yet, and if other humans were thinking you were simply something he used physically or that they could use you made his blood boil. He searched for you quietly, believing by now that you’d had enough time to calm down that he could, perhaps, talk with you. 

That’s when he found you cornered by one of Viren’s men. The two of you were mostly out of sight, the man’s arm hovering near your head as he talked softly, close to your ear. He found himself frowning a little as he paused to listen in to what he had to say to you.

“Come on now, surely the rumors about you and how  _ good  _ you are must be true, I simply want to try you for myself. There’s no harm in what I’m asking you for. You of all people should be used to this. Being used. So, what do you say?”

“No,” you replied softly, your eyes never leaving the ground as the man crowded you just a bit more. 

“No? Oh come on, I’m positive that I will treat you better than some old Startouched elf. Come on, let me just—”

“They said,  _ no _ .” Aaravos said softly, a slight growl to his voice as he got closer. The man blinked then quickly backed away from you, looking nervous. “And you would be wise to keep your hands off what is not yours.”

“S-Sir!?”

Aaravos gently tilted his head, regarding this man for a moment before he looked back toward you. You had yet to lift your eyes from the ground and you were gently picking at your clothing in a nervous fidget. He took a deep breath in through his nose before he turned to the man once more as a smirk pulled his lips upwards. 

“When I say they are not yours, they are not  _ mine  _ either. They are free to choose whom they wish to be with and if you cannot take no for an answer, well, I say we make a deal,” he suddenly stalked forward, backing the man up into the wall behind him. “You will do your due diligence to remind everyone that has started to spread these wonderful rumors that they are my partner, my  _ equal _ , and that they are more important to me than your lovely  _ King  _ Viren.”

He chuckled darkly at the way the man whimpered and went wide eyed with fear. He brought his face close to his ear and spoke ever so softly. 

“If I come to find that you have continued to simply think of my partner as a tool to be used for your silly, selfish,  _ bed warming _ desires then I will make your deaths slower, and much more painful than being locked away for  _ seven hundred years _ .”

Upon hearing the man swallow audibly and nod his head vigorously Aaravos straightened himself upwards, resting his hands behind his back once more as he gave the man a sweet smile. 

“Now, do we have an understanding?”

“Y-Yes sir!” 

“Good, now, run along,” Aaravos told him in a sing-song voice before grinning wickedly. “And remember, they are more human than you are.  _ Dog. _ ”

When the man had scrambled away and was out of sight, Aaravos turned to you and lifted his brows at the look of surprise he saw on your face. 

“Did I say something that was untrue?”

“I...but you…”

“Hmn?” Aaravos hummed softly as he moved close to you. “Tell me Little Star, do you truly find my actions so surprising? Do you truly believe, in that lovely human heart of yours, that I would simply keep you because I wished to use your body? Your mind? Your magic?”

“...part of me does, yes.”

Another hum passed his lips before he started to chuckle as he grasped your wrist to gently pull you closer to him. “Then it would seem I am still able to keep you guessing on my true motive to all of that which I have planned. Perhaps one day, you will truly know all of my desires.” 

_ How I want you as mine. But I will let you learn Little Star, that the choice—if you stay at my side, or leave—is yours. _

“Viren will be upset with you,” you said softly as you tilted your head to look up at him. 

“And I do not care if he is,” he gently brought his hand up to brush the back of his fingers against your jaw. “He knows that you are to be treated with more respect than his men have given you. So what if I hurt his  _ feelings _ just a little by saying you are more important?”

He couldn’t help but smile when you snorted out a little laugh, and before you could move away from him, he gently placed his hand to the back of your head and pressed a soft kiss to the middle of your forehead. He gave off a pleased hum at how you tensed in surprise, only to chuckle just a little as you chased after him just a little when he pulled away. 

“Now then, you had asked me to do something for you earlier. Is that still your desire now?” 

Aaravos gave you a soft smile as you blinked up at him, then shook your head gently. 

“N-No. It’s not.”

“I am glad,” and he moved to your side as he placed his hand on the small of your back. “And I promise to not tease you as I did earlier, and that you will come speak with me on things that are bothering you, compared to asking me for something so extreme.”

“...I promise, Aaravos.”

“Good, now that we have come to that as an understanding, how about we make sure that our lovely little  _ dog _ is spreading the correct kind of rumors, hmm?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Mandakatt) and [Tumblr](https://mandakatt.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
